BW122: Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!
is the 23rd episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis Arriving at the Dragonspiral Tower, Ash, and co. learn that Cedric Juniper has discovered the location of the White Ruins, where the Light Stone is found, which can be used to awaken Reshiram. When they enter the White Ruins and find the Light Stone, it becomes engulfed with light and N soon appears. Asking what Juniper's intent is with the Light Stone, N reacts badly and takes the Light Stone from him. However, soon afterwards, Team Plasma appears with the intent on the Light Stone. Will Ash and co. be able to stop them? Episode Plot Cedric and his team arrive to a glyph wall. Cedric thinks it is probable the Light Stone is beyond the wall - or not. Meanwhile, the heroes arrived to Dragonspiral Tower. As the heroes admire the tower, Cilan recalls this is supposed to be the oldest tower in Unova region. Suddenly, an archaeologist passes by in a car and stops, wondering if they are friends with Prof. Juniper. The heroes reply they are both friends with her and her father. The archaeologist is glad to hear and lets them board the car. Barret of Team Plasma sees this and follows their car. Team Rocket also sees Team Plasma on the move, for they are interested in the Light Stone. Jessie and James plan on taking the Stone and Pikachu, while Meowth anticipates on defeating the Team Plasma grunts. The archaeologist admits Cedric's team may have found a major discovery. They soon arrive at the White Ruins, where they see an excavation team, helped by Conkeldurr, Golurk and Timburr. Ash wishes N could see this, making the archaeologist suspicious. They go into the ruins, though the heroes aren't pleased, for it looks like a maze. They greet Cedric, who warns them not to take another step - if there would be any danger. Cedric thanks the heroes for coming here, but they thank him for letting them come here. Cedric shows them the glyph wall, which is actually a door, to hold something of great importance, connected to Reshiram. Ash remembers Reshiram, as the statue, from the Village of Dragons. Iris and Cilan remember Reshiram controls fire, which can burn through anything. Cedric announces he may have discovered a way to unlock this door, if the method actually works. Cedric pushes the glyph cubes. After arranging them in an order, the missing one is being pushed out. The glyphs glow with a radiant light and the entire wall disappears, revealing a passage. They enter and find a complex, where a stone is held. Cedric believes it is either the Light Stone or an ordinary rock. Iris recalls the Light Stone is simply Reshiram's different form. The heroes are glad to hear they may see Reshiram. Cedric lifts the stone, releasing a bright fire, up to the sky. Outside, N watches this fire and bids farewell to Sawsbuck, who led him here. Team Plasma is also intrigued, watching this phenomenon. The heroes go out with Cedric and the archaeologist, the latter going to obtain the analysis equipment. Cedric is not exactly certain this is the Light Stone, without a better proof. Team Plasma grunts sneak and decide to report this to Aldith and Lord Ghetsis. Cedric recalls the White Chapter legend states Reshiram will appear and battle a person, who is seeking the truth. If Reshiram feels the person is worthy enough, the person is called as a Hero, and Reshiram will pass on its wisdom of the truth to the Hero, while attacking the Hero's enemies, protecting the Hero as its own child. However, the Hero would lose all its goodness, as it would receive great wealth and power. N appears, citing the Hero's country it sought out would be consumed in flames and Reshiram would fly off. Barret notices N is here and contacts Aldith. Aldith promises they will be there in 10 minutes. Lord Ghetsis contacts her and is pleased N and the Light Stone have been found. Ghetsis also reminds Colress what to do when Reshiram appears. N admits he felt Team Plasma and Reshiram are coming. Cedric wonders who N is, so Ash replies he is a friend of theirs. Cedric admits he will study the Light Stone. N jumps and takes the case with the Light Stone and runs off. Ash asks why N is doing this. N replies he cannot allow the summoning of Reshiram, for it did attack his castle once. He wonders why Reshiram did that, as well as to know is it fine if Pokémon live without humans. He simply wants to know what is right and wrong in this. Ash asks why doesn't he work with Cedric. N replies Cedric's story confirmed it is being watched as a scientific object. Cedric denies that, even if it may be true, making Iris and Cilan annoyed at Cedric. N runs off, so Ash follows him. However, he falls and gets stuck into a hole. N goes back to rescue him, but falls down with Ash. N drops the Light Stone and takes Ash's hand, but both fall down. Iris wants to enter, but Cedric stops her, for it is a maze down there. Iris yells to Ash and N to be safe. Below, Ash wakes up and N approaches him, thinking they are lucky enough to fall on sand. N points out the Light Stone is safe, but they cannot go out of this maze. Suddenly, Cedric, Iris and Cilan are surrounded by Team Plasma grunts. Barret tells them they have the White Ruins under locked-up. Barret claims they are here for the Light Stone, even if it fell down the hole with N. Aldith's aircraft lands down, while the archaeologist sneaks by. N admits to Ash he has been wondering why Anthea and Concordia distrust people and why do Pokémon love Ash so much. He admits during his journey, he has seen many relationships between Pokémon and people: from being part of the family, through being workers and even abandoning Pokémon. He wishes Concordia and Anthea to see that there is much more than they know. N still wonders why Pokémon exist in their world and wishes Reshiram would know that. However, seeing the Light Stone, it makes him feel there are people that think of Pokémon nothing more of doing their servitude. Ash replies he only knows Pokémon as friends he cares about, for they are always there, no matter what his mood is. He continues, the more he knows about Pokémon, the stronger his bonds are with them, so if Reshiram can transform itself from the Light Stone, he wishes to become friends with it, too. Aldith orders a team to be assembled to go after the Light Stone and N. However, the archaeologist takes Aldith and corners her. He wishes Ghetsis could've arrived sooner to reveal his identity. Since it isn't the case, Looker takes off his mask. Barret goes to battle him, but Looker intimidates him, since they all are under arrest. Looker tells if he moves, the International Police forces goes to him to battle criminals. Colress arrives with his machine, controlling two Golurk from the archaeologist team. Looker is shocked, for Colress perfected his machine. Colress has Golurk use Telekinesis on Barret and Aldith, moving them closer to him. Cilan sends Crustle and Iris sends Dragonite. Crustle hits a Golurk with Rock Slide, while Dragonite uses Flamethrower on other. Liepard use Hyper Beam, hitting everything in their path. Team Rocket is amused by these events. They plan on getting the Light Stone, once Team Plasma retrieved it, as well as Pikachu. Until then, they decide to wait. Dragonite takes Crustle, but both are hit by Golurk's Solar Beam. N hears his friends' voices, as Team Plasma have launched their attacks. Ash and N decide to go, to find another way out and fight back. Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Golbat Gallery An archaeologist decides to bring the heroes along to the White Ruins BW122 2.jpg Meowth anticipates revenge on Team Plasma BW122 3.jpg Cedric unlocked the door BW122 4.jpg Cedric found the Light Stone BW122 5.jpg N bids farewell to Sawsbuck BW122 6.jpg The hero in the White Chapter legend BW122 7.jpg Colress anticipates to use the controlling machine BW122 8.jpg N snatches the Light Stone BW122 9.jpg Iris and Cilan are surprised Cedric is uncertain at this moment BW122 10.jpg Ash and N got stuck BW122 11.jpg N and Ash fall down the hole BW122 12.jpg Team Plasma surrounds Cedric, Cilan and Iris BW122 13.jpg The archaeologist is actually Looker BW122 14.jpg Barret finds two Golurk about to attack BW122 15.jpg Colress activates his machine BW122 16.jpg Golruk are under Colress' control BW122 17.jpg Aldith and Barret levitate up BW122 18.jpg Team Rocket observes Team Plasma's fighting }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume